Snow Flake Soccer Bunny
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: Sakura loves to play soccer no matter what any one says including this new schools sexist captain to girls playing soccer. She was still going to play just because she loves to. SasuSaku. high school. AU. Will be completed after Say What?.
1. New School

Title: Snow Flake Soccer Bunny

Author: irritatingly optimistic

Chapter: One - New School

Disclaimer: …Why do I have to continually repeat the tragic line 'I don't own this anime' again and again? Inspiration came from Archerelf's High Faster Stronger. Awesome story by the way

Note: this is whole story is in Sakura's perspective so everything in parentheses are her comments, not mine so don't chew me out for them.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

If you going to be listening to my story then that leads me to believe you a) don't have a life of your own(get one! You'll be happy you did) or b) mine's just more interesting or whatever at the moment(respectable I suppose). But just remember this my story so if I don't make sense the that's your problem and not mine.

Now that that's all cleared up I'll gladly introduce myself. First off don't expect pages upon pages about me. Instead I'm going to give you three simple easy to follow paragraphs(not including this one.) Next this is everything you need to know and remember about me if my logic and actions are ever going to make any sense. Last, read the damn paragraphs.

Paragraph one: My name is Haruno, Sakura. I'm nothing like my name so don't call me petal or anything like that.

Paragraph two: I have pink shoulder length hair, green eyes and large forehead. Make fun of any of them and I'll straight out punch you.

Paragraph three: I love soccer. I've been playing since before I can remember. My favorite animals are bunnies. I have a temper and if I say I'm going to do it I'll sure as hell do it. Oh and I don't have problems with cuss words(curse words, swear words. Same thing) or telling(showing works just as well) people exactly what I'm felling.

See simple. Now I can officially start my story. Oh wait one last thing, I just moved. Okay _now_ I can officially start my story.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

I plopped nosily down on my bed. Forgetting that I decided to forgo the bed frame and put my pillow top, queen sized mattress on the floor I ended up losing my balance and flailing my bare arms about as fell flat on my back instead of my ass.

Well that hurt.

I sighed not bothering to sit up and survey how my room turned out, I'm sure it's fine anyway. I decided to crawl in between my bottle green comforter and black sheets to rest my head on my black pillow with the outlines of grass green flowers sowed into it.

I think my clock is seat for four-forty-five AM because I have a lot still left to do. My lame excuse for not doing it now is it's a quarter till midnight, I'm tired and sleep sounds so great at the moment. It's a good thing the first thing I did when I got here was take a shower(then register, but that doesn't matter) so I guess I can shirk a shower right now to take it in the morning.

When morning did come at four-forty-five AM in the form of a blaring alarm clock I gave a groggily groan and patted the floor for the incessant, infernally loud contraption. I sat up a few moments later when I couldn't find it and I proceeded to search for it with my eyes only to turn to the other side of the bed to find _other _side of the bed.

Wow. I felt stupid, but then again it is early, I was hardly even half awake, and I was facing the other direction so I think I was perfectly within rights to make that silly mistake. Now that I was already awake and thinking I got to my feet and head strait for my closet for a pair of cloths, once I had, I made a beeline for the bathroom door to take the shower that I had shirked last night.

When I emerged for the bathroom I was wearing white, baggy pants and a turquoise t-shirt with the a tribal design on the front with words written in random places that are like six font so I never cared to decipher them. My brushed pink locks are still wet because I like to let them air dry and I have a small, black towel draped around my shoulders.

I made another bee line for the kitchen. I grabbed five strawberries(my favorite food) and a lazily popped them in my mouth before heading out the door for a mile run that I had started doing when I was five. It took a total of a ten minutes(I wasn't going top speed, that would be stupid) before I got back to my new apartment. The clock read 5:28 AM, a little earlier than I intended. Oh well, I got to work unpacking my kitchen, placing seven of each dish(cups, bowls, small plates, and large plates)in the double cabinet(dark brown with three levels) above the dishwasher. In order from left to right my kitchen went counter(black), dishwasher(black with white buttons) with cabinet above it, sink(gray) with cabinet(also dark brown) below it(this now contained my cleaning chemicals and dishcloths and hand towels), an oven(black with a white drawer at the bottom that holds my pots and pans), a whole set of drawers(dark brow, used for silverware and other cooking utensils) with a mini oven(black with white buttons and handles) above it, and then the black one door fridge with a small freezer at the top in the corner.

During this time a had turned on my radio playing whichever CD I had listen to last night. Good Charlotte. I'm into rock bands and such but I do allow some deviations into country and metal, hip-hop and rap.

On the other side of the of the small kitchen is a small round table(dark brown) that is enough for four people. Along with two matching chairs on either side of it.

My furniture(not including my room) is either black, white or brown because they are neutral colors but still inviting. And all of the walls are cream colored(it matches I suppose).

With one glance at the clock I dashed for the door grabbing my school bag of the chair on the way out. I managed to lose track of time, again. I've always had a knack for doing that. I'm not exactly organized either so instead of leaving at 6:45 like I had planned so that I could get to my new school early(It starts at 7:35) to be able to get a quick tour of the school, I left at 7:15(it takes twenty minutes to get to the school) so now I am just going to have to pray that I meet some overly helpful people(even though I find them annoying when they start helping too much and stick their nose into my business).

I was right of course that I wouldn't have time for a tour because as I got to the school I realized people were just heading in. BRIIING!(Stupid, annoying bell) Damn. Now I've got to really move.

I dashed, weaving my way through the crowd I set my sights on the front doors. With a wham(and a sure headache starting to form, ow.) I found myself flat on my ass(double ow). "Watch where your going" I growled rubbing my throbbing head and trying best to ignore my aching butt. Moron, now I'm sore, new, and soon to be late. Great, just great. Then again first days were always the worst for me.

I climbed to my feet and turned my attention to the idiot who ran into me(I guess it was partially my fault, but that's not the point) I found myself looking down at a girl who is currently trying to collect all of her belongs before they get too damaged. She is on her knee's so all I can see is she has long dark violet colored hair(it reminds me of a raven because it's so close in color) and she is wearing black pants with black high tops. I can also see slivers of her skin and it's a creamy color. I bet she's very pretty.

Seeing this I dropped to my feet and gathered up books and papers and folders. On the papers is the name 'Hyuuga, Hinata' in beautiful cursive letters. I wondered if it took a while to manage that or it's just natural. I sure as hell can't do it, my normal writing sucks and my cursive is even worse.

Hinata, huh? Doesn't that mean sunflower? Or facing the sun? Both, perhaps? I wonder if she's bubbly, bright and confident(she's already got pretty down). I was always taught names tell a lot about people. Though sometimes people aren't like their names(my name means cherry blossom and I'm no delicate flower). I waited as she finished picking up her things, my hand that didn't hold her things extend to help her up.

When she finally turned, I found myself proved right once more. She is wearing a purple shirt with white sleeves with a hood attached (her collar was a dead give away) her face doesn't have a single blemish and her eyes are a lavender color but have no pupils in them. How come no one stopped to help? I wonder if she's blind or are her eyes just odd that way.

"G-gomen." She stuttered out in a soft, angel like voice. Seriously, how has no one noticed her?(though people are ignorant to what is just under their nose) That also answered a few of my previous questions. She is either timid in general (a wallflower) or just around strangers. Then again I didn't give the best first impression(I never do). So maybe it's just me and she doesn't know how to respond to my attitude.

"That should be my line." I stated, plastering a bright smile on my face. Perhaps I can still rectify the situation. "I didn't mean to be rude. I'm new and this morning didn't start of the best". - the latter isn't completely true, but it's close enough - "can you forgive me?"

She double blink, obviously not used to kindness. That made my blood boil. "Oh…uh…" She didn't even know how to react to kindness! That settles it, she's a wallflower.(stupid people, they can be so cruel without even trying)

Still keeping a smile on my face I chuckled "You know when your offered a helping hand your supposed to take it, but if you don't want to then don't" I stated informatively

She blushed and quickly grabbed my hand(which is really soft). I then helped her to her feet and held out her belongings. The raven haired girl blink at me again before taking her things and nodding. "T-thank you" here we go with the stuttering again(I'm going to have to change that)

"No problem" I replied nonchalantly "So Hinata, huh? That's a pretty name" She blushed again(I guess I'll have to work on that too) and nodded(again). I caught a small smile as she stuttered out another thank you. "My name's Haruno, Sakura. It's nice to meet you. Want to be friends"

She blinked(_again_. Damn it, she really needs help!) Then she smile even wider before it disappeared all together(Why?) "A-are you s-sure?"

My eyebrows drew together. She thinks I am kidding?(I don't have it in me to be that rude) "I mean what I say." my tone was sincere "Besides, why wouldn't I be sure? Your pretty and nice. So you're a little shy, we can work on that." My tone returned to nonchalant, but I made sure she could her the truth in my words.

And there she goes blushing again. "R-really?" She asked, her smile returning along with excitement.

I nodded(Dang, now I'm doing it) "Of course, and we can start with fixing that stuttering."

"O-okay" again with the stuttering. I think I'm going to have to start associating with word again with her. I stared waking before I realized she never answered either of my questions "You never answered my questions."

"Huh? O-oh, I-I'd love t-to b-be friends." she answered. I nodded and resumed walking once more and Hinata trailed beside me

"And the other one" I asked when she didn't answer my first question

"W-which o-one?" she looked honestly confused, maybe that's why she didn't answer it.

"If you would forgive me for being rude earlier."

"O-of course." I smiled at her approval

"Good I've got the feeling were going to be great friends." I wasn't kidding either, I like this girl. Then a thought struck me "Hey I got another question."

"Y-yes?"

"Does this school have a girls' soccer team?" I crossed my fingers and hoped the answer will be yes. I won't be able to make it through the year if they don't.

I stopped in my tracks when she gave me the answer. And she stopped to give me a questioning look, not understanding why I had suddenly stopped.

* * *

What do you think? I though this would be a fun story to write(and read) so I decided to go head with it. Should I continue? Critisim is forever welcome.


	2. No Way!

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Chapter:** Two – No Way!

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Word Count:** 2,203

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

"No girl's soccer team! No way!" I very nearly shrieked. That's right. No girl's soccer team. Nada. Zich. Zilch. This fact right here is shriek worthy (not much is shriek worthy to me.) Hinata frowned and nodded, still not understanding the fuss. "You're joking right?" I tried again sounding desperate and even pleading for the other answer.

"S-sorry," She replied (stuttering as per usual) shaking her head "but th-there are o-other s-sp-sports." oh wow. She's trying to help out even though she doesn't know the problem (I'm loving her all the more, she's completely adorable).

"So?! Soccer is my thing! Why isn't there a soccer team?" I was back to shouting (which was most definitely earning us stares), but I don't really care (to either statement).

She looked hesitant and unsure. Oops, guess I'm making her uncomfortable. "Err…w-well…n-no interest." her words left me dumbfounded. No interest?! How can there not be interest?!

I hadn't even realized I had voiced my displeasures and until she shifted uncomfortably and mumbled an 'I don't know' and sounding as if she was hoping she hadn't set me off again. Instead I took a deep breath (because yowling isn't going to get me anywhere) and huffed out said breath, "Fine lets just get to class before we're late." I grumbled, not wanting to make her any more uncomfortable than I already had. Double oops. I smiled sheepishly then, "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I just really love soccer."

She nodded understandingly and seemed relieved that I was done kicking up a storm, even if she wouldn't say so aloud (very considerate, this is so adding to the whole totally awesome thing she has going on, but won't reveal.) "W-well, perhaps y-you could tryout f-for the b-boys t-team."

This got me lit up and gleaming in seconds. (What an idea!) I wish had though of that. I grinned widely, "Hime, you're a genius and a life saver." (Don't ask about the nickname. It just came out and I think I'll keep calling her that cause she is kinda princess-y) I had chosen to tackle her into a bear hug and proceeded to shake her this way and that for her brilliant problem solving contribution.

"S-Sakura!" She squeaked out, obviously unaccustomed to my behavior. I quickly set her down and picked our stuff up. She knelt over as if I had scared the life out of her, and with the way her cheeks were red, I figured she was.

"Sorry." I apologized with an impish grin, still excited at the prospect that I wouldn't have to give up soccer.

"I-I'll see you l-later, then." She stated (and where the hell did that come from? How'd we switch topics so quickly?), waving and I couldn't help but be confused. Why is she leaving? Is she that uncomfortable around me? I looked around me and realized she had left me at the front office. Oh. Thank you, Hime!

"Bye!" I shouted after her, just as she rounded the corner. I then turned to the door and walked in. The secretary looked up. She had short black hair and matching eyes. (Pretty)

"Hi, Haruno, Sakura, I'm new."

"Oh yes, Miss Haruno. I'm Shizune. Here is your schedule," She handed me a paper, "your planner," a small booklet, "your temporary ID" a little card, "and a map of the school." and another piece of paper.

I nodded, smiling. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome. Oh and you'll be called down later today to get you picture taken." She smiled back at me.

I nodded once more and left the office. Then remembered Hime, I turned back around entered the office once more.

She looked up, and her face expressed her confusion, "Did you forget something?"

"Actually, I did. Who do I talk to about sports and all? Cause I heard there's only a boys soccer team and that's the sport I want to play."

"Oh, talk to Coach Gai, I'm sure you can work something out."

"Thanks." And then I was down the hall. I hardly heard her return 'welcome'.

Mmkay, first period: English. Teacher: Sarutobi, Asuma. Room: 255.

So I looked at the numbers above the doors on my right, 245 and 247, and to my left, 246 and 248. Oh okay, that makes sense. I kept to the right, 249, 251, 253… 255! Okay, time for an entrance.

Entrance being I open the door and hope no one pays me too much attention (and hoping that Hime is in this class). Mmkay, I learned a long time ago that when I hope for something, it doesn't happen. First the class stopped talking and then (like they rehearsed it or something) all of them turned to look at me, including the teacher. But the teacher had an expectant gaze so I used that as an excuse and headed straight for him. So as it turns out, the door is at the _front_ of the class, no wonder everyone stopped to look at me. And they're still watching me because I have pink hair. Have I ever mentioned that I hate being the center of attention? Well, I do. Dearly so. Honestly, I wanted to turn to my new classmates and snap at them. But that could give the wrong first impression plus make possible enemies. I don't need that right now.

"Haruno, Sakura, correct?" When I nodded he turned to the class, "You may sit–"

"By me! Let her sit by me!" OW! That kid is loud, I turned to where the racket came from, he wasn't that hard to find. A blond-haired, blue-eyed guy in nearly all orange was flailing his arms about to get my attention while also pointing to the seat right in front of him. The seat was also conveniently to the left of Hime. Yes! She's in my class (honestly, I was doing a victory dance in my head, because doing so physically is just…no, not happening).

Still I waited for Asuma-sensei to give the okay, when he did I head straight for the desk. "Hey Hime." I could totally hear the grin in my voice, I wasn't even thinking about how others had heard my nickname for her.

She smiled back at me, "H-hello again, S-Sakura."

Blondie looked back and forth in between us, "You two know each other."

I nodded, "I ran into her in the school yard, literally."

Blondie laughed, "Nice. I'm Uzumaki, Naruto, dettabayo" Well, loud or not, he seems like a great friend to have.

So I smiled at him and nodded my acknowledgement, "Haruno, Sakura."

"Miss Haruno, I'd hope you aren't planning to start your year here off as a trouble maker." Oops. Naruto snickered behind me (note to self: get him back later).

"Sorry sensei, that's not my intention" I heard more snickers but I smartly chose to ignore them (because I was sure to lose my temper if I didn't) and pay attention to the lesson that Asuma-sensei had returned to teaching.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

The bell for the period had finally wrung (English is _sooo_ not my thing).

"So where you from?" Naruto asked first thing as the three of us stood up and I took out my schedule. Just as I was unfolding it, it was snatched from my hands. My head snapped up to demand the blonde to give me back my paper only to find that he did have it. Some kid with brown hair and red fang marks on his cheeks (is he a vampire or something? Or maybe a mutt. Cause you know, that's what he really feels like. A dog lover and all that, I mean) had.

I was about to tell him (with chagrin) to give the paper back to me when he grinned in a way that slightly off put me. "we have three class together, cutie."

Cutie? Cutie?! Where the hell does he get off–

"Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed, tugging me to him so abruptly all I could was stumble into him. "She's mine. Don't go thinking she's going to be another girlfriend of yours."

Oh. Now I get it. He's one of those players that date a girl for a week and then dump her because there's someone cuter. Seriously I hate guys like that. Girls aren't pastimes (I mean at least most girls don't do that and those who do…well they just aren't part of the statistic) they're human beings. I'd stood up straight, so that I was no longer leaning on him because I don't typically do such things (and Hime was looking kinda downcast about such a thing. I bet she likes him. Note to self #2: drag all details out of her later)

He laughed. "Just greeting the new girl, Naruto, didn't mean anything by it. She seems more jock then cheerleader anyway. And pink isn't my type."

Now I frowned. Ohhhh so now I'm not good enough for you just because I'm myself? Tch. Whatever. This guy is going to continually piss me off. I can just feel it (woman's intuition as Anko would say).

Naruto snorted. "Good. Now hand over her schedule."

Thank you. I lifted my hand to reach for it only for the blue eyed teen to take it just before I could do so myself. Oh come on! Seriously, give it back people. It's just a piece of paper, not that hard.

"Aww, this is our only class together." The guy pouted like a five year old, because inside, I'd be willing to bet he is. Most guys are. Immaturity is fun though, I can't remember how many times I've stuck my tongue out at someone when I didn't know what else to say and wasn't angry enough to just walk away….wait that sounds wrong. I don't walk away if I'm angry…oh right. Hit the guy (because girls typically don't tick me off, again snotty I-think-I'm-all-that girls don't count) then _stock_ away. There we go. That sounds much better.

I snapped my index and thumb in that oh-darn manner while managing to look insincere about the whole thing as I smiled as sweetly as I could. "Now give it back. I'd like to where the hell it is I'm going"

"Oh so she does curse." He noted handing it back.

"u-um." Hime's timid voice cut in.

I turned to her, smiling. "Yep." Because I love Hime and never ever will she piss me off like these two brats.

"C-can I see y-your schedule?" she indicated to the piece of paper that I _still_ haven't even glanced at since I found my way to this class. But at least she asked unlike _some_ people. Brats. That lot of them.

"Only if you can get through a full sentence." I teased lightly.

She frowned slightly "o-oh o-okay." Then as she took a deep breath, I chuckled.

"I was kidding Hime." I cleared up seeing as the poor flustered girl, who for one reason or another, kept blushing cutely every time I called her 'Hime' (Is it embarrassing for her? Cause I already know she's not the type to correct me if she doesn't like it. Not to self #3: Ask her if it bothers her, make sure she means her answer)

"Hey, why do you call her that?" Naruto asked curiously as Hime blushed harder. Aww. She _does_ have a crush on him. How cute! She kept her eyes on the paper even though I know she'd already scanned the whole thing. She just seems to be one of those 'smart but cute' girls to me.

I shrugged. "Cause. Hinata can be shortened to Hina which sounds like Hime. And besides she's kinda princess-y to me. You know, in that elegant, cute sort of way."

He nodded grinning as he turned to Hime. "Hime huh? I like it!"

Honestly, she looked so cute right then (but she always does, so cute, so pretty, so elegant. Hime really does fit for her) as she froze in place slowly looking up from the paper in her hands. I reached out and easily tugged it from her grasp. "Ja." I stated, already turning my back on the will-be-cute-perfect-couple, that of course is if Naruto stops being so oblivious to the poor girls affections.

I sighed to myself. And this is partially why girls rule. We are typically much more intuitive to how someone is treating us unless we ourselves don't want to acknowledge it (do I even need to say that the Barbie-doll girls aren't included?).

I got halfway done the hallway before I realized I _still_ had no idea just where the hell I was going. So logically, I stopped and looked at my paper. Completely forgetting I was in people's way that were getting to their next class. In fact I didn't realized it until I'd located period two only to find myself pushed into a locker as an aura of cold passed by me, the guy not even pausing to say sorry or anything.

"Hey! Asshole! There's as such thing as 'can you please move?'. Ever heard of it?"

* * *

Thanks for reading, review please, criticism is forever welcome.


End file.
